


7th Heaven

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Martial Arcs Week [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Ren has been wanting to ask Jaune out for a while. He finally gets the chance, and then some.





	7th Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of rarepair week and day 2 of martial arcs week. A bit late because internet problems.

Ren had been harboring feelings for Jaune ever since the first day of school, and those feelings only grew after the dance. He wanted to ask him on a date since. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to find the right time or place. They'd either be too busy with training or team RWBY would be pulling them on another adventure or something. Any time he'd have a second alone with Jaune, it was immediately interrupted.

Ren tried everything he could think of to find time to talk to him. He tried to schedule one on one study dates. He tried getting him as his lab partner. Cooking together, training, nothing seemed to work. There was no time for just the two of them.

It seemed as though Ren would never get a chance to be honest about his feelings.

But when he heard that Team CFVY was hosting a party at the dorms that week, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally tell Jaune how he felt.

Nora was more than supportive of his endeavor, promising to help in any way she could. Since she was helping with the decorations, she offered to make some suggestions to hosts that would allow him a chance to be one on one with his team leader. Though he was wary of what they might come up with. Team CFVY was know rather well as the school's resident matchmakers. Leaving them alone with Nora would most likely put him and Jaune into a rather uncomfortable position.

But this was Nora they were talking about. She'd never do anything she wasn't sure would work one hundred percent. They'd been through thick and thin together. And Team CFVY were the best strategists in the whole school He trusted them enough to figure out what to do.

And when the party finally rolled around, Ren discovered exactly what the five of them had planned.

It was Seven Minutes in Heaven.

The rules were simple: two people are put in the closet and had to stay in there for seven minutes. When the time is up, they can come out. They can do whatever they like within those seven minutes, provided that both parties involved were completely on board. And everyone had a word to shout should they need to leave the closet early for whatever reason.

_This might work,_ Ren thought. _Jaune and I can just talk. I can ask him out. This should be easy._

The game started by having everyone draw straws in order to see who went with who and in what order. Pyrrha and Ruby went first into the closet, followed by Blake and Scarlet. It wasn't until the sixth switch that Ren and Jaune ended up in the closet and their time began.

Nestled among the long coats and scarves, Ren felt Jaune's shoulder press against his. His heartbeat increased the longer they sat there. Neither one could bring themselves to speak.

_Come on, Lie. Say something to him. Don't waste this chance._

"Hey, Ren?" Jaune whispered.

_Now or never._

"Yes Jaune?"

"I was wondering..." Jaune scratched at the back of his head, his face pink from being so close. "I was wondering...what do people do during this game exactly?"

Ren watched him, eyes soft and patient. "Anything really, as long as both people are okay with it."

"Oh...so...we _don't_ have to make out?"

Ren felt his entire face begin to burn. "Not if we don't want to."

"Oh..."

Ren felt the silence weighing them both down. Jaune sounded so nervous asking that, and yet at the same time disappointed when he received an answer. What was it that he'd been lead to believe? Did he think making out was what was supposed to happen?

Was Jaune expecting him to kiss him?

_Only one way to find out I suppose._

"Do you want to?" Ren asked slowly.

Jaune looked up at him, blue eyes wide in shock as his face became redder than Pyrrha's hair. Perhaps that was a bit too bold on his part. Ren hadn't really expected anything to come out of this except maybe a date. He didn't know how Jaune might react to that.

He kind of expected Jaune to freak out over this particular suggestion.

To his surprise though, Jaune didn't freak out in his usual, over the top manner that Ren found endearing. He was surprised, sure, but he wasn't screaming or flailing about in the cartoonish way he did on some of their more stressful missions. This was calmer, more focused, and rather nervous.

"I'd like to," Jaune mumbled, looking away. "It's just that...well..."

Ren gently reached out a hand, tilting Jaune's chin up so they were looking eye to eye. "What's the matter?"

Jaune's eyes glanced down, tracing over the faint outline of Ren's lips. "It's just...I've never kissed anyone before."

Ren smiled fondly, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned in close. "Neither have I...I'd like to though, if you're okay with it..."

Jaune managed a smile, closing his eyes and leaning in to close the distance between them. Ren's hands gently slid upwards to join together at the base of Jaune's neck. He hear his heart pounding in his ears as a pair of arms slowly wrapped around his waist. Neither pulled away until they needed to breath.

"How was it?" Jaune asked nervously. "The kiss."

Ren pressed his forehead to Jaune's, humming contently. "It was nice. Your lips are surprisingly soft."

"Th-thanks. I use lip balm."

"Cherry flavored?"

"You could tell?"

"I'm more perceptive than most."

"I know," Jaune chuckled. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Ren gently pulled away, eyes half hooded. He wanted to kiss Jaune again. He wanted to ask what else he liked about him. He wanted to stay there in the closet forever. He knew there wasn't much time left. They'd been sitting there in silence so long, they probably wasted quite a bit of time.

_This might be my only chance._

"I was wondering," Ren started. "Would you like to go for lunch sometime? Just the two of us?"

Jaune's face grew into a bright grin as he let out the breath he'd been holding. "I've been wanting to ask you that for the last week. You beat me to it."

Ren's face broke into the largest smile. "So it's a date?"

"Yes," Jaune said. "If you'll have me."

"Of course, Jaune."

The two of them shared one last kiss just as their time ran out, pulling away from each other and leaving the closet hand in hand, faces pink to the point where everyone figured out what transpired. Nora congratulated them, Yang brought them drinks, and soon the night began to fly by.

And Ren couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
